


Doncella ||ZhuiLing||

by LotoDCZJ_16



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Lingzhui’s LingZhui | ZhuiLing Week 2020, M/M, MDZS - Freeform, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotoDCZJ_16/pseuds/LotoDCZJ_16
Summary: El padre de Qin Su esta al borde de la muerte, no sabía que hacer, como si la suplica fuese oída Jin Ling hace presencia. Ella le pidió un favor, la cual consistía en que se pusiera un vestido. A pesar de tal humillación él no pudo negarse por cariño a su tía, con la única condición de que nadie supiera sobre esto....Pero... ¿Que pasaría cuando lleguen a la secta YuelinQing?
Kudos: 3





	Doncella ||ZhuiLing||

||Doncella||

En la secta LanLingJin la bella dama Qin Su se arreglaba, después de estar tantos años en la torre Koi y después la muerte de su pequeño hijo, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de volver a ir a su secta, pero lo que le preocupaba era la mentira que le había dicho a su padre, tal vez esta sería la última vez que vería a su padre con vida y no puede decirle la verdad de que nunca volvió a tener hijos, su padre se iría de este mundo triste.

La expresión de la bella mujer demostraba tristeza, dolor y preocupación; una de las doncellas pareció percatarse.

\- Mi señora -la llamó.

Qin Su que estaba sentada no escuchó, pues estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Mi señora? -llamo de nuevo, tocándole el hombro.

Ella se percató del toque y la miró.

\- ¿Sucede algo mi señora? En su rostro puedo ver tristeza -dijo.

\- Muy pronto mi padre va a morir pero no quiero que se enteré de la verdad, le he estado mintiendo durante estos últimos años que estuvo en cama -con una mano en el pecho.

\- ¿A que se refiere?.

\- Sabes bien que mi padre y yo nunca tuvimos una muy buena relación, por haberme tenido en vez de un hijo varón su único consuelo fue que me casé con A-Yao pero cuando se enteró que mi pequeño RuSong murió me a despreciado más, cuando enfermo gravemente le dije que nunca le mencione que un año después tuve una hija que nunca le mostré, pensé que eso lo aliviaría un poco y así fue pero... Si voy a verlo querrá ver a la que dije ser mi hija, le dije a los sirvientes que nunca se debe de enterar que esa hija realmente no existe, ¿Que debo hacer ahora? Tengo entendido que mi padre hasta ahora todavía cree que tiene una nieta -mordiéndose en labio.

\- Es mejor decirle la verdad -sugirió.

\- ¡No! Si se entera se ira enojado conmigo, yo en verdad quiero a mi padre, por esa razón hasta a mi dolió decir esa mentira, que más quisiera tener más hijos -llorando.

\- Mi señora por favor no se ponga así, debe de haber una solución -entregando un paño.

\- No se en que pensar -limpiándose las lágrimas.

En ese momento como si la solución viniera por si sólo, se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Jin Ling.

\- A-Ling -dijo.

\- Tía, ¿Que te paso? -acercándose a su tía.

\- Que bueno que viniste Jin Ling -sonrió.

Fue ahí que la doncella entendió.

\- Mi querido Jin Ling, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?.

\- Claro tía -dijo Jin Ling.

\- Todo depende de ti, si estas dispuesto a hacerlo o no pero realmente quiero que me ayudes en esto -tomando las manos de Jin Ling.

Jin Ling estaba algo confundido, se arrodillo para alcanzar la altura de su tía, esperaba que el favor no sea algo de mucho trabajo o que al final obtenga un castigo.

\- Necesito que te vistas de mujer -dijo Qin Su.

Aquellas palabras para Jin Ling sonaron junto con eco; agrandado los ojos junto con la boca fue esa su sorpresa, "¿Escuche bien, verdad?" se preguntó el menor; él, el futuro líder de la secta Jin, el gran Jin RuLan ¡Vistiéndose de mujer!.

\- ¿A-Ling? -Qin Su vio a su sobrino que estaba en shock.

Después de haber procesado esas palabras, Jin Ling reaccionó y tragó, no sabía que responder.

\- Yo...

\- A-Ling, verás después de la muerte de tu primo mi padre me echaba la culpa de no haber cuidado de mi hijo y se que tiene razón, cuando él enfermo le dije que después de RuSong tuve una hija que nunca le mostré, yo se que eres más grande que mi RuSong pero si te vistes de mujer y unos toques de maquillaje no se verá que eres tú y que eres más grande de lo que según aparenta mi supuesta hija, por favor -apretando el agarré de las manos.

Jin Ling dudaba, su tía se veía desesperada; soltó un suspiro y dio su respuesta.

\- Esta bien, pero con la condición de que me asegures de que nadie se va a enterar que soy yo detrás de ese vestido -con una débil sonrisa.

\- Gracias, A-Ling -abrazando al menor.

\- De nada, tía -correspondiendo.

\- Buscame el más hermoso vestido y ayudame con los demás toques -dijo Qin Su.

La doncella salió en busca de lo que le pidieron y lo necesario para el maquillaje, cuando regreso Jin Ling estaba parado e inquieto a un lado de Qin Su; mostrando lo que trajo, Qin Su lo tomó y con la ayuda de la doncella vistieron a Jin Ling con el hermoso vestido dorado y con una peonía en el pecho, después Jin Ling se sentó y ambas mujeres la maquillaron con algo ligero. Al terminar después de bastante tiempo Jin Ling quedo algo irreconocible, se veía muy linda.

\- Has que preparen el carruaje -mando ella.

\- Si mi señora -saliendo.

Dirigiéndose a Jin Ling.

\- En dando caso que te topes con alguien y tienes miedo de ser reconocido ponte este velo -entregando la tela.

\- Gracias -tomándola.

\- No, gracias a ti -sonriendo.

\- Sabes que no puedo negarte nada a ti.

La doncella llego después de unos minutos avisando que ya estaba el carruaje, "ambas" salieron sin tratar de llamar la atención, subieron al carruaje y se dirigieron a la secta YuelinQing, el transcurso fue algo tranquilo pero parecía no ser los únicos en ir de visita a la secta Qing.

Las gran secta Gusu Lan, los pertenecientes de la secta Lan, los tres iban montando sus espadas; ellos eran Lan Qiren, Lan SiZhui y Lan JingYi. Los dos menores iban platicando y Lan Qiren tratando de soportar a JingYi.

\- JingYi, silencio muy pronto llegaremos -aguantándose las ganas de arrancarse el bigote.

\- Pero cuando lleguemos no podré decir ninguna palabra, estamos visitando a un enfermo -dijo JingYi.

\- Por esa razón hazlo de una vez.

JingYi iba a decir algo cuando SiZhui lo interrumpió.

\- El profesor Qiren tiene razón, ya casi llegamos -sonrío SiZhui.

\- Bien -con los brazos cruzados

\- Después de eso puedes hablar todo lo que quieras -dijo SiZhui.

\- Esta bien.

Divisaron la residencia Qing y bajaron, en ese momento el carruaje que transportaba la señora Jin casi llegaba. Los Lan siendo recibidos por dos mujeres. 

\- Bienvenidos -dijeron ambas mujeres.

\- Nuestro líder lo espera -una mujer dirigiéndose a Lan Qiren.

\- Ustedes esperen mientras veo al líder Qin.

-Si -dijeron ambos Lan.

Lan Qiren siguió a una de las mujeres y cuando los menores iban a ser guiados por la otra el carruaje llegó, dos hombres se acercaron, pues se distinguía que la persona que venía dentro de ese carruaje sería la hija del líder Qin.

\- La señora Qin Su ha llegado -murmuró esa mujer.

Los tres se detuvieron, SiZhui se percató que la rueda de enfrente de la parte izquierda parecía zafarse.

\- JingYi -dijo.

\- ¿Que sucede? -preguntó.

\- El carruaje -señalando esa rueda disimuladamente.

JingYi lo vio y asintió, ambos Lan se acercaron y avisaron, los dos hombres ayudaban a Qin Su a bajar, cuando ella se percato de los jóvenes Lan se sorprendió.

\- La rueda -dijo SiZhui.

Qin Su miro la rueda y era cierta.

\- Lin -dijo Qin Su.

Ese era un codigo para advertir a Jin Ling por si se toparán con algunos conocidos, el menor rápidamente se puso el velo en la cara, cuando estaba en la puerta-zuela vio a SiZhui, quedo sorprendido desviando así la mirada; el Lan quedo asombrado de verlo, nunca vio a una doncella tan linda pero aquellos ojos le recordó a alguien, un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos, la rueda se zafó, Jin Ling cayó encima de SiZhui y él la sostuvo por la cintura para cargarla.

\- ¿Estas bien? -preguntó SiZhui.

Jin Ling solo asintió.

\- SiZhui -dijo JingYi.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que todavía cargaba a la doncella.

\- Lo siento -bajando a Jin Ling -soy Lan SiZhui, perteneciente de la secta Gusu Lan.

Jin Ling miró a su tía, ella se acercó.

\- Ella es... Jin XuenLin -dijo Qin Su -mi hija.

Los demás, incluso los Lan se sorprendieron, por parte de los Lan sabían que ella no volvió a tener hijos y los sirvientes nunca pensaron que su mentira llegaría a este punto.

\- Para todos ustedes y hasta que mi padre muera ella es mi hija, Jin XuenLin, ninguno dirá nada, ¡Entendido! -ordenó.

Los sirvientes agacharon la mirada en son se entender.

\- Andando querida -tomando la mano de Jin Ling, por su parte ella solo evitaba mirar a ambos Lan, con una voz audible dijo con permiso, ha lo que llegó a los oídos de SiZhui.

"Su voz es muy dulce y tan familiar" pensó SiZhui.

\- Vamos SiZhui -dijo JingYi.

\- Si -siguiendo a JingYi y a esa mujer.

Los menores ahora se encontraban comiendo, pero SiZhui seguía pensando en esa doncella -aquella doncella, ¿Las has visto?.

\- No -devorando unas alitas de pollo -la secta Qin sabe que me gusta mucho las alitas de pollo -muy feliz comiendo -¿Porque tal interés?.

\- No es nada -tomando una cuchara que contenía la sopa.

Con Qin Su y Jin Ling, al bajarse del carruaje ambas fueron a la habitación del líder Qin, pero tuvieron que esperar hasta que La Qiren saliera, después de unos minutos salió él, cuando las vio soltó un pequeño suspiro.

\- Su padre me comentó de su "hija" -mirando a Jin Ling -supongo que es ella.

\- Espero que el profesor Qiren no haya dicho nada.*

\- Siempre es mejor la verdad -dijo La Qiren.

\- Lose, pero yo quiero que mi padre sepa que si hay heredero o en este caso una heredera -sonriendo.

\- Después de todo no es de mi incumbencia.

\- Supongo que mi padre se lo dijo.

\- Dijo que tenía la esperanza de ver a su nieta, me sorprendí al principio pero yo no puedo decir nada y mucho menos algo que pueda alterarlo.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Con permiso -pasando a un lado.

Qin Su suspiró y trago, llegó el momento de ver a su padre, se giró y le sonrío a Jin Ling.

\- A-Ling, recuerda que tu nombre es Jin XuenLin y muy pronto cumplirás los trece años* -dijo Qin Su.

\- Si -asintió.

Qin Su movió la mano y las doncellas abrieron la puerta, entraron y vieron al líder acostado y tosiendo; Jin Ling lo vio y pensó que el líder Qin estaba más cerca de la muerte, pues se veía muy delgado y pálido aparte de estar tosiendo. Qin Su tomó la mano de Jin Ling y se acercaron a la cama.

\- Padre -dijo Qin Su.

El mayor alzó la mirada y vio a la bella mujer.

\- ¿Qin Su? -(tos).

\- Aquí estoy padre -tomando la mano de su padre y con la otra acariciando su rostro.

\- ¿Donde esta?, ¿Donde esta ella? -mirando a todas partes, pero su visión era algo borrosa.

\- He traído a mi hija para que la mires -tratando de contener las lágrimas -XuenLin -llamando al menor.

Jin Ling se acercó nerviosamente pero sabía que el viejo no se daría cuenta que era él. Qin CangYe vio una silueta acercarse y también una linda niña, inconscientemente sonrío, Jin Ling al ver esa sonrisa lloró, sorprendiendo a Qin Su; el menor cuando acepto esto pensó que era lo mejor; una porque era para ayudar a su tía y dos para cumplir el deseo del líder Qin de ver a su "nieta" pero ahora le duele mucho en engañarlo, moriría creyendo en haber tenido una nieta cuando realmente todo era una farsa.

\- Lo siento -dijo Jin Ling

Qin Su iba a decir algo pero no sabía que decir.

\- En verdad lo siento -cogiendo la otra mano del líder y dando un apretón.

Qin CangYe no entendía nada, preocupado escuchó esas palabras que transmitían una tristeza y un dolor, se conmovió a pesar de no saber del porque su nieta se disculpaba.

\- Mis respetos gran líder Qin CangYe, por haber demostrado lealtad a la secta LanLingJin y por haber sido un buen líder, con permiso -saliendo corriendo y llorando.

Qin Su no pudo detenerlo y se sintió sumamente mal, nunca pensó en su sobrino y tampoco en su padre, solo en ella.

\- Padre, yo realmente te amo y me dolió tu distancia y tus duras palabras, pero a la verdad yo te mentí, ella es una conocida y le dije que se hiciera pasar por mi hija, después de mi RuSong nunca volví a tener hijos, perdoname padre -Qin Su lloró a mares -perdoname por favor.

\- Me has mentido -(tos) -a tu propio padre has mentido -(tos) -es imperdonable -(tos) soltando la mano de Qin Su -fuera.

\- Lo siento padre -saliendo llorando.

Qing CangYe no dijo nada, estaba decepcionado de su hija y triste de que le haya mentido, Qin Su salió de la habitación de su padre y fue en busca de Jin Ling.

Con Jin Ling que salió corriendo, se tropezó con alguien, cayendo encima de esa persona se sobo la cabeza y se disculpo.

\- Lo siento, lo siento -dijo Jin Ling, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de quién es la otra persona, ¿Acaso era el destino?.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, joven doncella? -pregunto SiZhui.

Ambos, en parte por nerviosismo y porque era lo que querían, se miraron a los ojos, esos ojos que creían ser bellos; aquello hizo clik en SiZhui, esos bellos que ahora estaban mirando de la bella dama...

\- ¡Doncella XuanLi! -gritaban los sirvientes.

Jin Ling al escuchar esos gritos se paró rápidamente seguido por SiZhui, el menor se disponía a correr pero fue detenido por SiZhui, el mayor jalo al menor y lo llevo lejos metiéndose en una habitación vacía, con las respiraciones agitadas se observaron de nuevo por un tiempo hasta que el velo de Jin Ling se cayó, el menor maldijo mentalmente su día, quería recoger el velo del suelo pero SiZhui se le adelanto y entregándola él lo tomó.

\- Gracias -murmuró.

\- ¿Joven maestro Jin? -pregunto SiZhui.

Aquella pregunta lo alarmó, "¡SiZhui ya sabe que soy yo!" empezó a temblar, SiZhui lo cogió del rostro y acarició esas mejillas algo rojas por el polvo, vio que los ojos de "la doncella" estaban rojas; en cambio él otro se quedo estático, aquella caricia era tan suave y reconfortante a pesar de haber casi mentido a un anciano y las lágrimas salieron de nuevo, eso sorprendió a SiZhui, nunca pensó que haría llorar al otro.

\- ¿Que sucede? -pregunto SiZhui limpiando esas lágrimas, alguna parte de él le dolía ver así ¿Al menor? -¿Joven maestro Jin?.

\- Y-yo... Yo le iba a mentir al líder Qin, me iba hacer pasar por la hija de mi tía Qin Su, pero cuando vi al líder Qin en ese estado ya no pude hacerlo así que le pedí disculpas, yo tenía que ayudar a mi tía -ahora estaba hipando -soy... ¡Soy de lo peor!.

\- No, no lo eres, tu tía te pidió eso, ¿No es así? -recibiendo a cambio un asentimiento -tú solo querías ayudar pero hiciste lo correcto, le pedistes disculpas al líder Qin, cualquiera hubiera seguido el juego pero tú no -con una bella sonrisa -no tienes la culpa Jin Ling.

El menor por cada oración que decía SiZhui solo asentía, SiZhui soltando el rostro de Jin Ling para que él personalmente se limpiara la cara bien.

\- ¿Como supiste que era yo? -limpiándose el rostro con un paño.

\- Tus ojos te delatan -respondió.

\- ¿Mis ojos?.

\- Son de un color café, uno claro y brillante, aparte de ser algo grandes y bellos -dijo.

Jin Ling en cambio se sonrojó pero gracias al maquillaje no se veía.

\- Ooh -soltó.

\- No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie de esto pero tienes que asegurarme de que no te volverás a vestir así de nuevo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Porque? -pregunto confundido.

\- Bueno... Nada más digo -él no podía decirle que cuando termino de comer y haberles dado las gracias a las mujeres, salió para explorar un poco la residencia, mientras exploraba escucho como los sirvientes elogiaban a la doncella que se hacía pasar por la hija de su señora, diciendo que era bella con un lindo cuerpo; eso lo hizo enojar y no quería que volvieran hablar así de Jin Ling, no después de haberse enamorado hace tiempo de él, pues si, Lan SiZhui ya lleva tiempo enamorado y algo confundido por Jin Ling.

\- Esta bien -respondió -no volveré a vestirme así.

\- Bien, ahora dejame sacudir bien el velo y te lo vuelves a poner, te llevaré con tu tía.

Jin Ling extendió el velo y SiZhui lo agarró y lo sacudió, después se lo entrego a Jin Ling y el menor se lo puso.

\- Gracias SiZhui.

\- Mmm, no hay nada que agradecer -sonriendo.

El corazón de Jin Ling se aceleró, por instinto se tocó el pecho.

\- ¿Sucede algo? -ya que se dio cuenta que se tocaba el pecho -¿Te duele el pecho? -preocupado.

\- No -negando -solo que eres muy lindo conmigo, ahora mismo cualquier otra persona se estaría burlando de mi por esta vestido así, pero tú no lo hiciste.

\- Te voy a ser sincero -llamando la atención del menor -me gustas mucho Jin Ling -con una sonrisa deslumbrante -desde que te conocí me hiciste muy lindo y hasta la fecha también.

Jin Ling no sabía que decir.

\- No te preocupes Jin Ling, no estoy pidiendo cortejo ni nada parecido pero quisiera saber si en un futuro tú, me puedes dar la oportunidad de conquistarte.

\- Hablemos eso después y más cuando sea yo, ahora mismo traigo un vestido, llevame rápido con mi tía -demandó, causando que a SiZhui se le saliera una pequeña risa.

\- Claro -extendiendo su mano, Jin Ling primero lo miró y después lo tomó.

Ambos salieron de ese lugar y SiZhui lo llevó con su tía que estaba acompañada de Lan Qiren, cuando Qin Su lo vio fue corriendo para abrazarlo, SiZhui fue hacía Lan Qiren.

\- Lo siento, lo siento mucho Jin... Cariño lo siento mucho -acariciando el cabello del menor.

\- No te preocupes, yo me disculpo por no haber cumplido con el favor.

\- No digas eso, yo te pedí eso cuando realmente tenía que decir la verdad.

\- ¿Lo hicistes tía?.

Qin Su asintió -era lo mejor.

\- Como dijo el profesor Lan Qiren, la verdad es lo mejor -dijo Jin Ling.

Lan Qiren que escucho eso, solo hizo embozo una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Vámonos, A-Yao debe de esperarme -volteandose a los Lan -fue un gusto en verlos y les agradezco por haber venido a ver a mi padre.

\- Su padre es una gran líder es lo mínimo que se merece -dijo Lan Qiren.

\- No vemos -dijo Qin Su, Jin Ling solo agacho la mirada y por último vio a SiZhui, aprovechando que su tía se despedía de los demás y que Lan Qiren buscaba con la mirada a JingYi, se quito el velo de la parte derecha y murmuró un te veo después; dando entender que SiZhui tiene oportunidad de hablar de nuevo con él, por su parte solo asintió.

En cuando los Jin se fueron, llego un JingYi algo exhausto.

\- ¿Ya encontraron a la doncella XuenLin? -pregunto JingYi.

\- Si, a penas se fue -le contestó SiZhui.

\- Que bueno.

\- Lo mejor será que nosotros también regresemos -Lan Qiren, que hace un momento temía que éste discípulo hiciera algo imprudente -me iré a despedir.

\- ¿Por que veo que tus ojos brillan más de lo inusual? -pregunto JingYi.

\- No es nada, vámonos -sonrío

Aquel día fue una oportunidad para Lan SiZhui y Jin Ling, una oportunidad para saber que ese sentimiento que tienen cuando están enfrente.

*Siendo que suena más respetuoso así.  
*Solo le baje unos dos años a su verdadera edad que es casi 15, corrígenme si no es así por favor con la línea de edad de RuSong.

Pd: ESTÁ ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE PÚBLICO AQUÍ. Así que no se si se subió bien??? Perdón por la ignorancia ...

**Author's Note:**

> °Este libro solo es publicada en wattpad y Ao3, en caso de que lo encuentren en otro sitio denuncien o avisen.
> 
> °Los personajes no me pertenece, sino a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu


End file.
